Breaking Dawn
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Bella, and Edward just got married, and Bella is about to face becoming a newborn vampire. Jacob just imprinted on someone, and now the biggest war between vampires, and werewolves is about to begin, with Bella as a newborn vampire. Plzzz R
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn

Written by: lizardluvsmason

A/N this is my version of Breaking Dawn. I hope you like it, although it is probably going to be horrible. The story is starting right before Bella is bitten. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the Twilight series, though i wish i did!

Chapter 1: Changes

I couldn't't't believe it. Today was the day; they were going to change me. Although to most people it sounds very stupid, and crazy I wanted this. I wanted to be with Edward forever, and although he didn't like it, that meant me becoming a vampire. Then of course Jacob had to ruin it.

The day that I was going to get what I wanted most in the entire world (besides Edward). Jacob…my Jacob had imprinted.

Edward and Alice were watching my expression, which I was trying to mask with no luck. "Oh," was all I could say. I managed to swallow before asking," Who?"

"I don't know exactly, but she is 15, and is new on the reservation," Alice answered.

Edward was staring at me. His eyes were troubled wondering what I was thinking probably.

"Do you still want to go through with it?" he asked gently playing with my hair.

I thought before I answered," Yes," I whispered cuddling close to him.

The others walked in the room (except Rosalie) and then I knew it was time. Alice pecked me on the cheek, and followed them out, they were giving me, and Edward a moment of privacy.

"I love you Bella," he whispered then kissed me lightly on my lips.

"I love you to," I whispered back, tears in my eyes.

Edward leaned down, and bit.

2 hours later

"It burns," I screamed again. Edward held my hand in his cold one. His hand felt so good on my skin that as if I were burning from the inside out.

I was trying not to scream, as another jolt of pain ripped through my body instead I whimpered. "It's okay," Edward's beautiful voice murmured in my ear.

The pain was so intense, it just kept getting worse. I was shrieking now "Fire, put it out," I shrieked. Edward looked at me longing in his eyes. Longing to help me, although he couldn't't.

Carlisle walked into the room. I couldn't't make out every word he said, but it was something about biting more, to make it quicker. I winced as Edward bit me several more times, I was still screaming until I fell asleep.

2 days later

I screamed. It was burning like crazy. I couldn't't move, or see either. I couldn't't hear over my own screaming. Edward was lying against me keeping me from hurting myself. "Only one more day," he whispered when my screams had momentarily stopped. I screamed more. I wouldn't be able to last another day, I would go insane.

The next day

The pain was easing now, it didn't burn very much at all anymore, but it was still there. "Is it almost over?" I mumbled.

"By dawn…it will be over," he said, I noticed he winced when he said over. He meant my life would be over. I would be a vampire. I smiled closing my eyes. It didn't hurt much anymore. Edward was lying beside me, holding my hand; he began to sing my song. After some time my eyes began to droop. "Sleep Bella," he said in a soothing voice, as I drifted to sleep I knew this would be the last time I ever slept.

Dawn

My eyes fluttered open, they fire was gone replaced by, cold. I knew now. I was a vampire.

A/N sorry it was so short; the next one will be longer! I hope you enjoyed it even though it was probably horrible!!!!!! Please review it would mean a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Dawn

Written by: lizardluvsmason

A/N This is the second chapter of Breaking Dawn(my version, We all wish we were reading the real second chapter of Breaking Dawn right now)! Although it probably is horrible i hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the Twilight series, though i wish i did!

Chapter 2: Newborn

Edwards (POV)

Bella had just sat up, just woken up from her last sleep. For a second all i could do was stare at her. It was my Bella, but even more beautiful, her hair was slightly lighter then before, and extremely thick ending at her waist. Her skin looked like porcelain, perfect and pale.

She was perfect. I was standing next to her. She hugged me, and i cuddled her in my arms. She was cold, not warm like last time i held her.

We must have stood there, for a long time because after watching for a while, Alice pulled us apart,"Come on Bella, let's clean you up," she said gleefully. Alice was thinking about dressing Bella up, i told this to Bella, she groaned, but followed Alice out of the room. "You can be together forever now,"Carlisle said gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know, but i hate her having to loose her life...for me."

"She was right, Edward this is the best was for you two to be together," Esme said reassuringly. "I know...but I'm going to miss her warmth, and the blushing, and her heart doing that fluttering thing when i touch her..." I sighed.

"Do you love her enough, to still love her without all of that?" Esme asked.

"I love her more then anything, more then my existence, I wouldn't...couldn't exist without her, I would do anything for us to be together," I answered. "Do you think she loves you like that?" Esme questioned.

"Yes," I answered in a half a heart beat(if I'd had one). "Well as it turns out you couldn't die to be with her, but she could die to be with you," Carlisile explained."I understand,"I mumbled. Esme,and Carlisile left my room leaving me alone.

Bella's (POV)

I walked into Alice's room, and sat by her, on her bead. "You're not going to dress me up are you?" I asked surprised by how musical my voice sounded. It was the first time i had talked as a vampire. "I was but that would be a bad idea, we're going hunting in an hour and you'll just get your outfit messed up," she replied.

"Go on and take a shower though, you're a mess,"

"Thanks," i muttered.

I walked into her bathroom, and turned around to start the shower, but was distracted by a mirror. I gasped. I was beautiful(not intended to sound like she is bragging, just stating a fact). Besides the bright crimson eyes i now had i could have been as beautiful as Rosalie.

The shower felt wonderful, i could fell every drop of the warm water on my cold porcelain skin. I climbed out of the shower, and dried off. Alice had left cloths for me to wair. I put them on quickly and then Alice danced into the bathroom," Her Bella," she asked," Can i dry your hair?" "Fine," i reluctantly agreed.

I sat in the chair in front of the mirror and let her brush and dry my extremely long, thick hair. When she was done, she led me into Edwards(and now my room) I beamed at him.

Edwards(POV)

Alice and Bella walked into my room. As soon as Bella saw me she smiled. I was amazed at how perfect and white her teeth now were. I smiled back, gracefully walking towards her, I pulled her into my arms; Alice left the room smiling.

**A/N What did you think? I no it's probably awful. I wrote this chapter out of boredom during school(math class). The next chapter will be better! Please review(but don't be too mean Plzz)!!!! And if you are a Harry Potter fan i have a new fan fiction story set after the Epilogue Albus Potter and a new legacy(plzz read and review it too)!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Dawn**

**by: lizardluvsmason**

**written: During history class, out of boredom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! That would be awesome though!!**

**A/N There is a new character in this chapter her name is Rachel, the girl Jacob imprinted on, and i also wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed, without your reviews, i might not continue the story, thanks for the support. Please keep reviewing!!**

**Chapter 3: If...**

Jacob's (POV)

I sat on the porch swing holding Rachel in my arms. Even though i held on tight, even though i loved her, and would forever; I still wanted someone else..._Bella Swan_, Bella Cullen, since two days ago.

I would have been holding her like this right now if, that is the supernatural world wouldn't have gotten in the way. If the Cullen's didn't exist, if _vampires_ didn't exist.

If she wans't in love with a _bloodsucker, _a _cold one..._Also known as Edward Cullen. Soon, too soon she would be just like him, a _vampire_. My heart swelled with pain at the thought of Bella_, my Bella_ like that.

If i wasn't a werewolf, if i wouldn't have imprinted on the fifteen year old Rachel Donaly. As Sam would say, if fate wouldn't have interfered. Whatever the reason, Bella Swan( Cullen) and Jacob Black could never be. Never would there be a Mrs. Bella Black, _never_.

She was leaving for Alaska to "go to school"( this was a lie of course, really she was becoming one of them although Charlie, and a few others didn't know this). I shifted under Rachel," What's wrong?" she asked as i got to my feet.

"Nothing," I lied, i didn't want to hurt Rachel, although i loved Bella, Rachel and I had a bond stronger then even that, i didn't like to see her hurt especially by me. Although i didn't want to hurt her i couldn't lie to her any longer," I..I need to say good bye," I choked out.

"Oh...to Bella," she stated. I had told her everything, even about Bella, I desperately hoped she would understand. " Go," she whispered. I let out a breath i didn't know i had been holding in." Thank- you," I whispered back to her and then sprinted off towards Bella's house.

The night was warm, the forest smelled like spring. I was in my wolf form now, everyone in my pack's thought's encircled my own. I didn't want to listen, and i managed to block out most of their thoughts except for Sam's.

His thoughts told me to meet him by the hollow tree, I did as i was told. We both arrived there shortly(back in our human forms)," Jacob do you not understand? You and Bella can't be together," seeing Jacob's expression of hurt Sam stopped, but then continued," I am sorry, but you should know this already soon you will be mortal enemies, you have Rachel now, and she has him, and the Cullen's."

"But it could of worked if...," Jacob's voice trailed off. " If what Jacob? You can't change destiny, I wish sometimes to, that it where possible, but it' not," Sam finished a touch of sadness in his voice.

He ran off leaving Jacob alone in the woods. Jacob stood there, but then quickly changed back into wolf form. It only took him a few minutes to get to Bella's house.

The lights were on in the kitchen, and the living room, the light's in her bedroom were off, Jacob thought about climbing up there, but decided against it, took a deep breath, and walked to the door.

He knocked on the door slowly. Charlie opened it at once, when he saw Jacob his face fell in disappointment. "Were you expecting someone else?" Jacob asked.

"No..I..um..I hoped it was Bella, that she had changed her mind," he admitted. " Oh," Jacob mumbled.

"So Bella isn't here?" he asked. " She left for Alaska, this morning," Charlie whispered back sadly.

"She was upset though, she said she thought you would come to say goodbye... I told her that she would see you when she came back to visit, but she ignored me."

"Oh," Jacob said again as his body shook, wanting to change. They stood in silence then Jacob turned and walked off," Don't you want to come inside?" Charlie called out to him.

"No," was all Jacob could say as his body tremored and He ran into the woods ripping through the trees, he was so angry he couldn't here the others' thoughts, She was gone, gone forever and he haven't even said goodbye.

_Bella was gone._

A/N Hoped you liked it please review, i promise a new chapter soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Dawn**

**by: lizardluvsmason**

**written: During Math and English class(thanks to boredom)!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...that would be awesome though!!!**

**Chapter 4: Instinct**

**Bella's (POV)**

**The Cullen's stood near the edge of an Alaskan forest, starring wide-eyed at me. In front of us was a dead mountain lion, the others were starring at it hungrily, but not me. **

**Alice beamed at me, and then said," This is Bella's power." Carlisile spoke next," She dosen't need blood?"**

**"Exactly, her aversion to blood is still here, even after becoming one of us, she dosen't need it, and she dosen't _want _it." Edward smiled brightly, and pulled me into his arms, I could tell he was happy.**

**Emmett walked over to Jasper," Looks like you lost the bet, hand it over," he said holding out his large hand. Jasper grumbled but handed Emmett a couple hundred's.**

**Everyone seemed happy about Bella's power, except for Jasper, who was still upset about loosing the bet. "So how about we go to our meadow tonight...to celebrate?" Edward asked me as we neared our Alaskan home.**

**"Sounds good to me," I answered happily.**

**5 hours later**

**Bella and Edward sat in the middle of the meadow(A/N Just in case you are wondering, Edward and Bella ran to the meadow at top speed, seeing as it is some where near Forks and they were in Alaska) rainbow's were glittering off their skin, as the sun began to set a beautiful orange color shone over the whole meadow.**

**A soft rustling noise caused both of them to turn towards the left. Suddenly a horrible smell reached their noses it was revolting, but after a few moments it became tolerable. **

**Then out of the shadow's stepped Jacob Black.**

**"Bella?" he asked weakly. "Yes," I answered as Jacob stepped towards me. Then Edward stepped in front of me and a strange noise seemed to come from him, he was growling. Jacob growled back.**

**They would have killed each other, if hadn'tasked Edward to let me talk to Jacob _alone._**

**Edward slowly(well as slow as possible for him) walked to the other side of the meadow, and even though i knew he could still hear us, I whispered to Jacob," You look awful." **

**"You would to, if you ran around all night, and by the way you reek Bella," he replied.**

**"Speak for yourself," I hissed back. Jacob's whole body shook. "What's wrong?" Bella asked.**

**"Nothing," Jacob lied. "No...not nothing," Bella retorted back. His body shook again.**

**"Tell me Jacob," I pleaded. He grabbed on to a tree to steady himself, and then said," Bella...I..I..am fighting the urge t..to...kill..._you_," he said in between gasps for breath.**

**"Jake..." I said reaching out to comfort him. He slapped my hand away, and growled," Go Bella...they're coming...they'll kill you.." **

**Edward was at my side in less then a second, he took my hand, and we raced off back the way we had came, in the distance the howls of wolves rang through the night.**

**Then the Cullen house came into sight, I had never been so happy to see it.**

**Jacob's (POV)**

**Edward and Bella raced off, leaving me alone, but not for long i could hear my pack's howls in the distance.**

**I was right a few seconds later they all arrived. I told them the vampires had got away, but not that one of them had been Bella. **

**But my mind told a different story. We were threw, me and Bella, forever because you can't love someone, and declare war on them at the same time.**

**A/N I know this was short, the next chapter will be longer, but hope you liked it!! In the end if you don't understand what Jacob meant by you can't love someone, and declare war on them to, it means that the werewolves declared war on the Cullen's and Bella is a Cullen SO he can't love her(but he still does or he wouldn't of let her escape!) Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking Dawn**

**written by: Magick not Magic**

**when: Here and Now**

**disclaimer: If I owned Twilight(I would not be here right now...)**

**A/N I am sooo sorry for the long wait in updating! Anyways...this is chapter 5! And just so you know it's really short...but I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5: Interrupted**

Edward's (POV)

Bella was in my arms...she hadn't said anything since we got back from the meadow...since her last talk with Jacob Black.

I knew what he was going to say before he said it, and I knew it would hurt Bella so deeply to hear it...but I hadn't known she would be so upset.

"Bella..."I began but stopped when she cuddled closer to me.

I smiled _same old Bella_ I thought. I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at me, and I kissed her softly on her perfect lips...the soft kiss turned into a deeper kiss then I'd expected, and I began kissing down her neck. Then I got to her chest, and began to unbutton the top if her shirt...I'd nearly gotten it off when Emmett came bounding threw the door.

"Ed...Oh...sorry for interrupting," Emmett said raising his eyebrows before he busted out laughing.

"Get out of here Emmett," I shouted.

"Sorry...Sorry," he said between snickers," but we gotta problem...so we uh need you two downstairs..._fully clothed_."

"Alright...Alright we're coming," Bella said re buttoning her shirt.

_Of all the blasted times for an emergency...why now? _I thought as Bella and I made our way downstairs to the living room to find out was wrong this time.

Jacob's (POV)

"When are we going to attack?" I asked Sam.

"As soon as we get the scent...we'll attack," Sam answered frustrated.

"But their not in our territory," I argued.

"It doesn't matter...there isn't a pack up there...we'll just have to attack anyways," Sam answered calmly.

"But..." I pleaded.

"Can you handle this Jacob?" Sam asked angrily.

"What do you mean of course I can handle it," I fired back.

"Oh really...then why are you so nervous?" he retorted.

"I..." I trailed off.

"Because you still love Bella that's why," Sam said gently,"and I know it's hard for you having to watch as we prepare to kill her Jacob but you must try...try to forget about her."

"I'm **not** in love with Bella Sw...Cullen," I shouted.

"Calm down Jacob," Sam muttered before leaving the room.

I plopped down on the sofa, and Rachel came in and sat next to me.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Yes?" I choked out.

"Why aren't you the leader of the pack?" Rachel said quickly.

_That came from out of the blue._

"Because Sam was the first," I answered.

"Yes, but your family has been the pack leader's for centuries, and..." I cut her off.

"Rachel...I don't want to be the pack leader...alright," I said as calmly as possible.

"Alright," She whispered climbing into my lap.

**MEANWHILE**

Bella's (POV)

"We're being tracked," Carlisile said as the rest of us gaped at him.

**A/N Please review! I'm SO sorry that it was SO short...the next one will be longer! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking Dawn**

**written by: loverofteddy**

**when: for OWP(see profile for details)**

**disclaimer: If I owned the real Twilight story would i be writing a fan fiction( that skipped the whole wedding part) of Breaking Dawn? No. I don't think so.**

**A/N Okay I am truly sorry for not updating recently...I have been infected with the deadly disease called Writer's Block(dun dun dun) and I haven't been able to write on this particular story in fact I am still infected with the disease so this chapter will probably be horrible...I want to thank ever single person who reviewed, thnx to you I was able to update...please continue to review and I hope you are enjoying the story:)**

Previously-

"We're being tracked," Carlisle said as the rest of us gaped at him.(Ok now for the official chapter...6)

**Chapter 6: Unexpected**

"What do you mean we're being tracked?" Jasper asked.

"Who's tracking us?"Alice added.

"The wolves are...I'm not sure how close they are but we have to think of a plan," Carlisle replied to their questions.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett inquired.

"Well are options are to either try to get away or to fight," Edward pointed out.

"So what's our course of action then?" Alice asked half excited half worried sounding.

"We should fight," Emmett put in.

"That would be stupid...would could easily get away without bloodshed," Jasper argued.

"What are you a _dog?_ Or a vampire dude?" Emmett teased.

"I happen to not want one of us to be ripped to shreds," Jasper huffed.

"It's not like they could anyways," Emmett muttered under his breath. Which really made no sense seeing as all of us still heard it.

"Guys, shut up we're wasting time..." Rosalie cut in, but stopped mid sentence when we all heard a noise coming from the woods.

"They're here," I announced unhappily.

"Looks like we'll have to fight," Esme whispered.

All of us rushed out of the house at top speed( which was pretty damn fast), and into the forest surrounding our home.

Everything blurred together after that...not all of the wolves were there when we began to fight( luckily), but I notticed that Jacob was one of the ones who was and winced I didn't like the idea of us fighting him. As far as I could tell we were winning, and I was doing a pretty good job of kicking some major werewolf ass( although I stayed away from Jacob...I didn't want to hurt him, or him to hurt me) when out of nowhere one of the werewolves launched at me. I wasn't expecting it, and even my super-fast reflex's weren't fast enough to dodge it I was pretty sure I was dead until...

The werewolf stopped in midair. It just stopped and as far as I know they can't fly...so how on earth was it doing that? It's head was an inch away from my face, and I'm pretty sure ti was Sam. I thrust my right arm forward and the wolf went flying threw the air and soared into a tree. Was I the one doing that?

Everyone was staring at me both werewolf and vampire alike as I( using my new found telekinetic power) pulled the wolf back up so that it was hovering in the air and sent it flying toward a rock...but it missed and to my horror it (SAM?) landed on a sharp spear shaped stick poking up from the ground...it went right threw the werewolf's heart and it whimpered in pain.

I was frozen with shock as the werewolf became Sam, and the rest of the wolves transformed back into humans and ran up to his dying body...then Edward grabbed her hand and they ran at vampire speed...

**A/N Well that was probably bad, but please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Dawn

written by: loverofteddy

when: when anger finally caught up with me

disclaimer: I most definetly don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.

A/N I am sorry once again for the updating wait, most of that was because of the actual book, Breaking Dawn. Here is my extremely short review about it...Okay I stood in line until midnight; then I got the book. I then, preceded to finish it the next day. Now, I didn't completely hate it, but...it seemed to me like it was an amazingly written, cover, ans bound fanfiction. Although noting is wrong with fanfiction, I write it myself, but it was the fact that it should n't have been like that. I've finally got the courage to return to my story, and I guess I'm going to change it to AU...but please review!!

Chapter 7- Thank you, my Romeo

Jacob's POV

Bella was gone, just like that. It my luck though to be in love with a vampire who has just killed my werewolf pack leader, isn't it? Not to mention the fact that at the same time I have a beautiful girl who loved me completely( Rachel) who would wait on me forever, but that wasn't the point.

The point was; Sam was dead. My pack was leadless, and Emily was alone, and the only thing that seemed to matter to me was that Bella had ran away with Edward Cullen.

The pack surrounded Sam's body. All of us were back in human form now, but we quikly changed to wolf form so we could carry his body back home. Everyone's mind's were nearly empty from the shock except for one person's. Leah Clearwater.

Her mind was impassive, but perfectly clear.

_Who's going to be pack leader now? She asked me._

_I don't no_

_Leah sighed inwardly, yes you do you're just afraid to say it._

We transformed back into humans now, and somberly began to carry Sam's body into his and Emily's home.

Emily answered the door, and of course began to weep, and she wasn't te only one several memberes of the pack had broken down to.

"How can he be gone?" Emily choked out.

I didn't answer her question.

"Jacob, he can't be gone! Not now.,"Emily cried again.

"I know," I mumbled.

"No you don't know!" Emily said," Jake, he can't be gone because I'm pregnant."

Bella's POV

The wind whipped around me as I ran hand in hand with Edward. Although the running didn'r bother me, I wanted to stop so badly now, and then finally we stopped in the middle of hiking trail.

"Edward...I killed Sam," I mumbled. Edward stared into my eyes.

"It was accident, Bella," he whispered.

"But-" I looked into his eyes for only a second, and he did the same. Then in a moment his lips touched mine, and my arms encircled around his neck, whilst his arms did the same to my waist. The kiss was gentle at first, then the urgency of the moment hit us, and our lips crushed harder; our tounges explored, but only very little of the others mouth. I pushed up closer to him, my hands entangled in his beautiful hair.

Then it was over. Edward pulled away, and took my hands in his.


	8. Final

Breaking Dawn

written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

A/N This is the end of this story because I cannot possibly write any morw after the actaul Breaking Dawn, but here is a short synopsis as to how it ended.

End- The Cullens(including Bella) took on the Volturi with many of their vampire friends, they won with the help of the wolf pack who pulled together to destroy the Volturi, the Cullen's have now taken over in their place, and Bella and Edward are raising unkown distant relatives of Edward' twin babies. Emily has a baby boy, named Sam after his dad, and Jacob is now the pack leader with Rachel at his side:)

Sorry for not finishing the story guys!


End file.
